onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 313
Chapter 313 is titled "MAIN EVENT". Cover Page Volume: 33 Pg.: 147 Straw Hats and animals: Zoro with a water bull. Short Summary With Sanji and Zoro's victory, the second round of the Davy Back Fight is over. Luffy takes Chopper back to the crew. Now, Luffy will fight Foxy in the third and final round. Long Summary With Sanji and Roronoa Zoro having scored the game-winning goal, Usopp and Luffy cheer on their crewmates. Chopper cries profusely from happiness, extremely impressed from their efforts. Even the Foxy Pirates are blown away, though Foxy quickly admonishes them for cheering for the enemy. While Foxy ponders how something like this could have happened, the Referee finally awakens. Nami reminds him he needs to blow his whistle, and he gladly obliges, remembering how Sanji kicked Pickles into him. He is stunned as Itomimizu notes his whistle as the official ending of the match, unaware that the Groggy Monsters have been defeated. Usopp repeatedly hits Zoro in his happiness, drawing the latter's ire, while Sanji seeks the adulation of Nami and Robin. Itomimizu reminds everyone that with the Straw Hats winning round 2 of the Davy Back Fight, their captain now gets to choose someone from Foxy's side to join his crew. With no deliberation, Luffy says he'll choose "him", prompting several of the Foxy Pirates to wonder if he means them. Before Luffy is able to say "Chopper" however, Nami reminds Luffy that he has the option of choosing the opposing captain. This would get them a third win and Chopper back, without having to fight. This enrages several of the Foxy Pirates into throwing insults at Nami, including Itomimizu himself. This draws Sanji's anger, as Itomimizu expounds on how dishonorable it would be. Nami cries into Robin's arms as she brings up the multiple times the Foxy Pirates have disobeyed the rules, but this is short-lived as the Foxy Pirates continue to hurl insults. Nami tells them they are making her angry, prompting them to immediately cease and apologize. Itomimizu clarifies that it is Luffy's choice, again causing some of the Foxy Pirates to believe he is choosing them. Robin tells Luffy that if he does choose Foxy it would indeed give them an easy win, but she doesn't want someone like Foxy traveling with them. Luffy, Sanji, Zoro and Usopp concur that they don't want that kind of "trash" on their ship, which visibly breaks Foxy's spirit. With that said, Luffy calls Chopper back over to their side, who gives Luffy a big hug as he sobs uncontrollably. Luffy tells him to stop crying, as there is no way Zoro and Sanji would have lost. Foxy goes into another depression at Luffy's choice, but his crew perks him up as they tell him to teach the Straw Hats a lesson in round three of the fight. Foxy feels extremely endeared to his crew for their kind words, but Sanji kills the mood as he angrily tells him to start the fight already. Foxy responds by issuing a threat to the Straw Hats, stating that they don't get back the crewmember they lose in the final round, so they should all be prepared to become Foxy Pirates soon. Luffy interjects that he won't lose to Foxy, who cryptically states that there are many differences between a normal battle and a game battle as he walks off. Itomimizu announces the beginning of the third round of the Davy Back Fight, the Battle Round, which begins with choosing a ring. To do so, the two captains spin a cannon, with the fight location being where it naturally stops. When the cannon immediately stops on the Foxy Pirates ship however, Usopp is livid that the motion of the cannon wasn't very "natural" at all. A cannonball is launched at the ship, with the fighting arena being determined as the fifty-meter radius around the landing location. The arena thus includes the entirety of the ship, as well as some of the surrounding water. All weapons on the ship are valid for use in the fight, however no one other than the contestants may enter the arena. To win, one must simply knock the opponent out of the arena. After explaining the rules, Itomimizu announces a cheerleading show led by Porche on the fight stage, as well as a sale on several souvenirs, much to Nami's annoyance. As Chopper patches up Zoro and Sanji's injuries, he thanks the two for winning him back. Zoro boasts that he did it singlehandedly, which immediately enrages Sanji, but Nami stops the two before they get into a serious fight. She notes that someone is calling for their captain, and grows incredibly angry at Luffy when she sees him and Usopp buying souvenir pins. It is determined that Usopp will be the "coach" for the fight. Sanji gets into a dispute with one of the Foxy Pirates over the taste of the popcorn, but he quickly turns his attention to the fireworks that signify the beginning of the third round. Sanji finds seats for Nami and Robin, and Chopper notices the sky fill with a dark smoke. In the smoke are two enlarged versions of Luffy and Foxy's bounty posters, as Itomimizu states that the final round will be a bout between the two. Itomimizu announces Foxy's entry into the ring, noting that he has 920 straight wins. As Luffy is announced, he has a brief flashback of Usopp coaching him on his appearance for the fight. After removing his cloak, it is revealed that Luffy is wearing an afro, and a flaming skull and crossbones tattoo across his midsection. Usopp is wearing the Straw Hat underneath his goggles. Chopper and Sanji cheer for Luffy, but Zoro does not recognize his captain with the afro. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *Zoro and Sanji win the second round of the Davy Back Fight, the Groggy Ring. **The Groggy Monsters suffer their first ever defeat in a Davy Back Fight. *The Straw Hats take Chopper back. *The final round of the Davy Back Fight, the Battle Round, will be a one-on-one fight between Luffy and Foxy. **The fight will be aboard the Foxy Pirates' ship. *Luffy dons an afro for the final fight, entrusting his signature Straw Hat to his "coach" Usopp. **This makes Usopp the second person to be trusted with the Straw Hat, the first being Nami. Characters Anime Episodes This chapter is among the anime Davy Back filler (2nd Davy Back): *Episode 212 (p. 2-11) (Some top and bottom sections are inlcuded in p. 8-9) *Episode 215 (p. 8-9) (Getting Chopper back sections) *Episode 217 (p. 12-19) Arc Navigation ca:Capítol 313 it:Capitolo 313